Admitted Desires
by AmazingChloeIsNotAPigeon
Summary: "Is this pity?" He asked, looking at me with those golden eyes. He leaned in towards me and kissed me. It wasn't a half hearted one, it was a real one. Full of... Well, Dan. He finally parted his lips from mine, "Now, Phil. Tell me, was that pity?" His eyes where half pleading half loving, his voice was the same, even through the roughness of it.. Phan, please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okayy sorry if this is bad... I own nothing but the plot, and the tweets are not real. THIS IS FICTION. Enjoy 3**

Dan grabbed his coat and said goodbye to the BBC radio 1 team, followed suit by a beaming Phil. They had presented their third show, talked to Mr weebl and played High School Musical. It was safe to say they had a great time, and every moment they spent together, at home or in the studio, brought them even closer as friends. They thought of each other as brothers now, and never spent a moment together without smiling. Dan thought this was good in multiple ways, one being they always had fun, and two, Phil couldn't lie to him if there was something wrong.  
They walked through the doors of the studio, and then into the taxi. Dan said the address and turned to talk to Phil, who was already staring at Dan. "Well, that was great, eh Phil?" Dan said, beaming from ear to ear.  
Phil said nothing, he just stared into Dans eyes, rarely blinking. Dan waved his hand in front of Phils face, snapping him out of his trance. "Uh, yeah. It was great, wasn't it?"  
Dan nodded, "Phil, are you okay?"  
Phil looked wearily at Dan, "Just a bit car sick."  
Hearing this, the cab driver stopped it immediately. "If you're going to be sick, do it outside my car." He said gruffly. Dan rolled his eyes and helped his friend out of the car. He sat Phil down on the curb, pulling a bottle of water out of his bag.  
"Drink this, it might help." Dan said, looking at Phil with worry.  
Phil began to gulp down the water, Dan rubbed his back soothingly. "Are you sure that's all that's wrong, Phil?" Dan asked, not believing he was simply 'sick'.  
Phil looked up at Dan, stared right into his caring eyes. Dan was literally Phils universe, his reason for being alive. Everytime Phil looked at Dan, he felt this fiery passion through him. Phil hated to let his brain admit it, but his heart told him he was in love. Phil opened his mouth to spill his heart through it, but looked down, deciding against it, and simply nodded. They got back into the taxi, Dan still not believing Phil. 'If it was serious, he would tell me, right? I mean we are best friends, he wouldn't keep anything from me. Would he?' Dan thought to himself.  
When they arrived home Phil said he was too tired and went to bed, Dan decided to check out twitter and tumblr. He was greeted with the usual Phan stuff. "OMG Dan and Phil = CUTE. Seriously, you guys suit!" Dan rolled his eyes and continued to scroll. "My Phan feels! Ashfjdkchjdk" "Dan, kiss Phil for his birthday. Please? He totally loves you, I know it." Dan winced at this. It was obviously the opposite. Dan loved Phil, it pained him to see Phil thought of Dan as just a friend. Everytime he seen Phil smile... Oh god that smile. It sent his heart on a roller coaster of emotions. But he had to keep it to himself. Phil would think of Dan as a freak if he kissed him. Dan slammed his laptop shut in anger, and regret. Why did Dan have to have feelings for Phil? Why ? Dan decided to give up and call it a night, he decided to go and brush his teeth and head to bed.  
He tiredly pulled on the bathroom door handle, expecting no one to be in there. But he saw someone, someone crying. That someone was Phil. Dan immediately dashed to Phils side, panicking. "Phil? What's wrong are you okay ?"  
"Dan. Oh god, Dan!" Phil wailed, hammering his fist into the side of the bath.  
"Phil? Its okay, I'm here. What's wrong? You have to tell me, Phil." Dan asked, "Phil seriously, you're scaring me."  
Phil looked up at Dan, realising it was him, and he wasn't just hearing things. "Dan..." He choked, "I'm... I'm fine."  
"Phil, you're not." Dan said firmly. He pulled Phil to his feet, and guided him into Dans room. He sat Phil on his bed and looked into his eyes. "Phil, please. Let me help you." Dan felt sick seeing Phil this way, "Has someone hurt you?"  
Phil shook his head. "Dan..." He looked at the ground, focusing on nothing in particular. "I love you." He blurted out.  
"I love you too Phil, now, what's wrong?"  
"NO!" Phil screamed, "Not like that! Not as friends, Dan! I LOVE you! Like, I want you to be my boy friend!"  
Silence fell across the room, the only noise you could hear was the ticking of the clock. "No, I- I don't believe you."  
"Dan, as stupid as it sounds. I mean it. But maybe I am stupid!" Phil yelled, storming through to his room.  
"No Phil! That's not..." Dan realised it was hopeless, he collapsed onto his bed, "What I meant..." He sobbed into his pillow.

**Please review, it' ll make my day/night/month etc. Goodbye =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, hope you enjoy this, currently working on Chapter 3, may even be up tonight! _**

Dan couldn't sleep that night, all he could hear was Phil crying in the next room, or when it went silent, Phil's hurt words rattling around in Dan's head. In a way it was a joint inability to sleep, Phil couldn't sleep because Dan was an idiot, Dan couldn't sleep because Phil couldn't sleep. Dan had tried going into Phil's room to apologise, but he had locked it. Dan took an easy guess at what Phil had done in there, he had seen the blood on his duvet multiple times, Dan was just too scared to mention anything. His heart skipped a beat every time Phil went silent, worried he had killed himself, but two seconds later he would hear his muffled tears again. Sure, the tears put him on edge, but it showed he was alive.  
Dan hated not being able to sleep, so he decided to get out of bed for some sleeping pills and water. He trudged back to bed and took the pills, waiting anxiously for them to kick in. Soon enough Dan fell asleep, many a nightmare swirling around inside his head.

Dan woke up the next day, sweaty and tired. His head was pounding, and his eyes where swollen from crying. He coughed, wincing as his throat stung. Great, he must've screamed in his sleep. He reluctantly wandered into the kitchen, he spotted Phil sitting at the breakfast bar, his head on the smooth surface. "Phil, please, hear me out." Dan pleaded, his words barely audible with his rough throat.  
Phil noticed for the first time that Dan was there, shook his head and ran into his room, making sure to slam the door behind him. Dan took a seat at the breakfast bar, digging his fingers into his scalp. Cursing for being so stupid, he took some pain killers and had a yoghurt for breakfast. It was probably out of date, he didn't care. He took a seat on the sofa, checking his laptop. Everything he saw reminded him of Phil, every message, picture or song. Dan screamed at the laptop, and himself. He regretted it after his throat fought back, burning inside him. That was it, Dan was going to talk to Phil, he HAD to. He NEEDED to. He slammed his laptop shut again and walked into Phil's room. He saw a Phil shaped lump under the duvet and sat next to it.  
"Phil," he said gently. "I know you're mad at me."

Phil POV

"Mad at you?" I choked, "I'm mad at me for being so stupid Dan." I watched as Dan looked at my suitcase.  
"Where are you going?" He asked me.  
"ISNT IT OBVIOUS?" I screamed, "AWAY. Anywhere but HERE Dan!"  
"But why, Phil? I don't understand." Dan asked, almost crying.  
"Because I'm worthless, stupid. I don't deserve to live here, its too humiliating!" I said.  
"Phil, please." Dan begged, his hands on my shoulders. He was looking into my eyes again, I looked away. "Phil, I was only in shock last night. I feel the same, really, I do."  
"Save yourself the regret later, I know you're only doing this out of PITY!" I yelled.  
"Is this pity?" He asked, looking at me with those golden eyes. He leaned in towards me and kissed me. It wasn't a half hearted one, it was a real one. Full of... Well, Dan. He finally parted his lips from mine, "Now, Phil. Tell me, was that pity?" His eyes where half pleading half loving, his throat was the same, even through the roughness of it.  
I stood up, "I love you, Dan." I pulled him up.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To get you some medicine."  
"I'm fi-" he began coughing, he clutched his head in pain. "Fine. Let me get dressed." He said, wandering into his own room. I collapsed onto my bed, grinning like a kid in a candy store. And Dan was my candy.

_**Horray! Im quite enjoying writing these... Review and I' ll update as often as possible ! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wow, feels so weird writing this on my laptop and not on my Phone o.o _**  
**_Yeah... Internet on phone ran out, so I can't be lazy and just email it to my kindle and upload it =( Anyways... This is written a bit sloppily (sorry) might edit it soon. Y'know, if you reviewed with some constructive criticism then I might know whether to edit it or not... *hint hint* anyways, enjoy so Phantastic Phan-ness =)_**

Dan POV

This was the first time in what? Ever? That I had gotten dressed this quick, I just didn't want to miss a moment with Phil. I slipped on my jeans and black tee-shirt, boring, I know, but I didn't want to spend to much time getting ready. I darted into Phils room, expecting him to be dressed, but he wasn't even awake anymore, let alone dressed! He was smiling in his sleep, something I hadn't seen in a long time, most nights he'd roll around in bed, crying and screaming. I'd usually try to ignore it, after all it happened every night, but I couldn't. I smiled too as I realized I had made him happy, but my blood ran cold as I realized all his nightmares from before were also because of me. I sighed and shoved those grim thoughts to the back of my mind, I just wanted to be with Phil. I watched his chest rise up and down, his soft, calm, breathing. It was almost therapeutic. Eventually I decided to wake him up, gently shaking him I softly spoke, "Phil, wake up." He groaned and turned over, "Phiiiiiil." I let my voice drag out, shaking him gently again. His blue eyes flew open, searching for my voice. His eyes connected with mine and he rested his hand on his chest.

"Oh, Dan. You're there." He breathed, he looked down at himself, realizing he was still in his pajamas, "Sorry I fell asleep..." He blushed.

I chuckled to myself, why did Phil have to be so fucking adorable? "It's okay Phil, I'll wait in the kitchen for you." I said and left the room.

Phil got dressed within literally 30 seconds, emphasis on the _SECONDS_. So we made it to the Pharmacy just before opening time, I had to laugh, standing awkwardly outside a shop before it was open in the freezing cold was one of those things that me and Phil just did. No questions asked on our weirdness. Finally a very serious looking man wandered up to the door and let us in, I glimpsed at Phil who was clearly holding in a giggle. I chose blackberry flavoured throat lozenges and some headache tablets, and Phil being Phil just bought a toothbrush. I rolled my eyes and laughed as Phil awkwardly paid for the tooth brush, the person at the checkout looking at us suspiciously. "Phil?" I asked, when we walked outside the shop, "Can I tell you something?"

"What, Dan?" Phil asked.

"I fucking love you," I said and hugged him. He smiled and returned the hug. "Where to now?"

"The park for some lunch?" Phil suggested.

"Isn't it a bit early?"

"How about we go to the Park for a while, then we go into town?"

"Why not?" I said with a smile, linking my arm with Phils and walking towards the park.

_**Oh my god, this is so short! I'm so sorry =( ! I'll try to update even quicker to make up for it, as always, I would love some reviews!**_

_**Love and Malteasers !xx**_

_**- AmazingChloeIsNotAPigeon**_

_**P.S And Lions ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know I've been updating quickly lately, but I'm running out of ideas so they might not be as frequent... None the less, please enjoy chapter 4 x**_

_****_Phil POV

The park was chilly, but it was a nice, refreshing sort of cold. The place was deserted apart from me and Dan and an elderly couple strolling through the grass. 'I want to grow old with Dan' I said to myself, smiling at the thought.  
"What are you smiling at?" Dan asked, smiling himself.  
"Ohh nothing..." I said, trailing off. My face began to burn so I knew I was blushing.  
"Oh Phillie." Dan chuckled.  
Phillie? He had never called me that before, "Let's go sit on a bench or something," I said. Dan nodded in agreement. We found a bench next to all the trees, a quiet area of the park, really peaceful. Without thinking, I rested my head on Dan shoulders, closing my eyes. I ran over everything in my head; One minute I was cutting, knowing Dan would never like me, the next, I was here cuddling into Dan. I listened closely to his breathing, he didn't object to me being this close to him. I felt him slip an arm around me, pulling me closer to him.  
"Phil, I need to ask you something now. Serious. Well, not something... Two things." Dan said, I felt his shoulders raise up and flop down as he sighed.  
"What?" I said, curious to what this was leading to.  
He grimaced, "Do you... Um, Do you think this is still 'pity' ?" Dan said quietly.  
"Of course not Dan!" I shot back, "Second question."  
He closed his eyes, took a few deep breathes. A smile spread across his face and his eyes opened, gazing at me. "Will you be my Boyfriend?"  
I sat up too fast, my head spun for a couple of seconds, but I focussed again. "Of course I will Dan!" It all happened from then, Dan began to lean towards me, I did the same to him. Eventually our lips found each other and locked in place, sparks flew inside of me. 'This is it,' I thought to myself, 'After all the failed girlfriends,' it was true, I had started going out with girls, just to see if it would make me straight again, but everytime I couldn't get Dan off my mind. Dan...

Dan POV

We parted quickly when we heard the worst noise we could at this possible moment. Screaming girls.  
Phil looked at me, fear flickering in his eyes, embarrassment was somewhere in there too. I shook my head at him and held his hand, trying to mentally tell him, 'Its okay, they need to know.' . Phil nodded and looked at the girls who came rushing up to us, a camera at hand.  
"Its Dan and Phil!" The pink haired one said, "Oh my gosh!"  
"Never mind that!" Yelled the blonde one with the camera, "They kissed! Phan is real!"  
"If you take us to your appartment we won't upload it!" Sneered the red haired one, snatching the camera off of the blonde one and waving it triumphantly.  
"Upload it if you want," Phil stated blankly to the girl, " We were just about to make a video about it anyway."  
I watched as the red haired ones face fell, "We- well... Uh..."  
"Leave it, Cath," said the blonde girl, rolling her eyes.  
"Always the innocent one, aren't you Kayleigh?" Jeered Cath.  
"Oh for god sake, come on Layla!" Kayleigh moaned, pulling the pink haired one by the arm away from Cath. "It was nice to meet you Dan and Phil, you're so much more adorable in real life!" She said. The 3 girls disappeared eventually, leaving me and Phil silent.  
The next thing I knew, Phil was laughing his head off, as was I. "If that's how 3 girls reacted," I choked, "How will the rest of the fandom react?"  
"I have no idea!" Phil laughed, "But it'll sure be fun to watch!"  
"Want to go to town now? For some lunch? I'm starving!" I said.  
"Sure." Phil agreed, standing up. We linked arms again, and began to walk into town.

LionLlamaLionLlamaLionLlama

We decided to go to an ice cream shop, one of those ones where you get all sorts of sweets on it. I chose a vanilla ice cream with white and normal malteasers. Phil had chocolate ice cream, with buttons. We took our stools at one of those really high tables and tucked into our cold treat. Phil decided this was a good time to dare me to put ice- cream on my nose, so I did, and dared him back. We looked like a pair of clowns, but Phil was my clown and no one elses  
"This is the best lunch ever!" Said Phil, a mouth full of chocolate ice cream.  
"I know right?" I said, laughing.  
We continued eating and chatting, until we finished our ice creams. "Let's go home, we've got some videos to make," I said.  
Phil frowned and blushed. "Yeah... I suppose we'll have to tell them..."

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully I'll update again tomorrow, y'know If I have ideas... Anyways, thanks for reading and as always **_**please ****_Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Listening to Muse as I write this, yay! Might write one of those things where its a collection of one shots based off songs... I don't know. Sorry this sucks, but enjoy... Well... try...**_

* * *

Phil POV

Dan set up the camera, focusing it on us. I bit my lip nervously, Dan placed his hand on mine. "Phil, its okay. Its what they want isn't it?" Dan said jokingly, but I saw the seriousness in his eyes. "I love you, Phil." Dan added, with that adorable side grin of his.  
"I love you too," I said with a smile. Everything was going to be fine, I was with Dan.  
"I don't think we should edit this, just upload it as it is." Dan said, looking to me for approval. I nodded, "Ready?" I nodded again, Dan turned on the camera and smiled. I followed suit.  
"Hello internet!" Dan said cheerfully waving to the camera.  
"Hey guys!" I added, also waving.  
"This video isn't edited..." Dan said, pulling a dramatic face, "Because its serious." He looked at me.  
"Me and Dan have something important to announce to you guys," I choked out, I literally felt sick.  
"We... Me and Phil. We're... " Dan said awkwardly.  
"A couple." I blurted out, closing my eyes. I opened them again to see Dan gazing at me. "That's right, guys..."  
"Um, yeah..." Dan said. "Now, please don't spam us with 'Phan' comments." Dan said, laughing, but I could see through it- he was as scared as I was.  
"Should we kiss or something, for those kiss perverts out there?" I asked, laughing. I just wanted to kiss him, not just for our fans... for me.  
"Why not?" Dan said, smiling uneasily. So we kissed, and it felt just as amazing as the first kiss. Dan flipped off the camera, turning back to me. We began kissing again, this time... Properly. He began to run his hands through my hair, while I slung mine around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled off my shirt and I pulled off his, lying against each others bare chests. We continued kissing, his tounge in my mouth, mine in his. It was a moment I never wanted to forget, EVER. Absorbing his warmth, I never wanted to let go. We just kind of lay there, hugging and kissing. It was the most amazing moment of my life, one of those ones you never wanted to end. But it did. Dan slowly slackened off, breathing softly. I knew he was asleep, I kissed his forehead and fell asleep too, in his arms.

* * *

Dan POV

I woke up in Phil's arms, and he was in mine. I remembered the day before, we kissed and hugged and wow. It was perfect. I knew from then on, that Phil was the one. And I loved him so much. I got a fright when I realised Phil was awake, looking at me with his gorgeous eyes. "Good morning beautiful," I said, kissing him.  
"Hey," he said, pulling me closer to him, hugging me tightly.  
"I suppose I better upload that video..." I said, about to get up.  
"No!" Phil said firmly, pulling me tighter to him, "I don't want you to go."  
I kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I'm right here, gorgeous.".  
Phil nodded innocently, letting me go. "Don't be too long," he said quietly, he was so adorable!  
I uploaded the video straight to youtube, naming it "IMPORTANT DAN AND PHIL ANNOUNCMENT" I also uploaded it onto Phil's for him, as I didn't want him to leave me when I returned.  
I decided to make me and Phil some breakfast, basically just some toast with butter, and tea, of course. I sat down on the floor next to Phil, handing him his breakfast. He smiled gratefully and began to eat. "So..." I said, a mouthful of toast. "Anything you want to do today?"  
"Stay here, with you. Does forever sound long enough?" Phil asked, almost silently.  
"Not even near enough," I said, pulling him in for another hug. "I love you so much, Phil. I think you really are amazing and you're just the best." Was all I could say.  
Phil smiled in return, "Ditto." He smirked.

* * *

"I suppose I should get dressed," Phil said tiredly.  
"Mm." I said, still sleepy.  
"Come on, you." Phil said, picking me up.  
"Oi! Phil! Put me down!" I yelled, jokingly, of course.  
"Sure, Dan." Phil said smugly.  
"Wha-" I was interrupted by Phil dropping me onto his bed.  
"Is that okay, Sir?" Phil teased.  
"No it is absolutely not!" I said, "This service is atrocious!" I complained, throwing a cushion at him.  
"Daniel Howell!" Phil yelled, howling with laughter. And that's how our 10 minute pillow fight started, feathers went everywhere until Phil collapsed onto the bed in defeat. "Okay okay you win!" He yelled breathlessly, "I'm done! Defeated!" He added dramatically.  
"Too defeated for a kiss?" I asked, frowning mischievously.  
"Nuh uh!" Phil said, pulling me on top of him and kissing me. "Told you." He said, still out of breath. He smirked, releasing me.  
"Okay, okay! You certainly weren't that defeated!" I said, still laughing.

**_That was short... And sucked majorly! I'm so so so sorry! Might update again tomorrow, if inspiration strikes..._**

**_Thank you for reading, and please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry this is so short, and terrible and oh gosh. Try and enjoy =(**_

* * *

Dan POV

"Oh my gosh Phil!" I yelled happily, Phil had just dropped a giant pack of maltesers in front of me, no wait not A giant pack... TWO giant packs.  
"Thought we could have a movie day." Phil said happily.  
"Sure! What can we watch?" I asked.  
"Hmm... Some Buffy?" Phil suggested, his eyes glittering even more than usual.  
"'Course," I said, ruffling Phil's hair.  
"Oi!" Phil complained jokingly.  
Half way through Buffy, Phil started snuggling up to me. I kissed his forehead gently, he snuggled even closer. A couple of minutes of sitting like that later, Phil glanced up at me, his eyes gleaming. "Phillip Lester," I tutted, "Why do you have to be so adorable?" I asked,  
"Daniel Howell," he mimicked, "Why are you so beautiful?"  
"The only thing that's beautiful about me is the fact I'm -"  
"Everything." Phil cut in.  
"No, the only beautiful thing about me is you, Phil." I kissed him softly on the lips, slowly it grew, into a more passionate, loving kiss. He put his hand up my shirt, I hooked mine around his neck. It felt almost natural now, we began making out right on the sofa, maltesers falling to the floor.  
That's when PJ and Chris walked in, gobsmacked. We didn't care, we kept on kissing as they awkwardly turned off the TV. PJ squealed excitedly, Chris chuckled. Phil pulled away from me quickly, "Jesus christ, PJ! Chris!" He threw a cushion at them, blushing.  
"Phan is real!" PJ cheered, "I knew it!"  
I covered my dignity with a cushion. Phil was only topless, but he had gotten to my pants just before Chris and PJ arrived.  
"Uhh..." I said awkwardly, Phil took the hint and guided them into the kitchen while I put my clothes back on. I decided not to be too long, that wasn't fair on Phil. "Hey, Chris, PJ..." I said quietly when I came into the kitchen.  
"Hi daaaan." PJ said. "So, you and Phil are...?"  
"Yup." Phil confirmed, grasping my hand. "A couple," he kissed me lightly on the cheek.  
"That's it!" Chris yelled, excitedly.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Forget about us 4 going out, you and Phil... You're going out on a dinner date, we're MAKING you!"

* * *

_**Review and I'll try and update soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well here it is, the last chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was making Dan and Phil bracelets ...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Dan**__ POV_

* BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
"Fuck off," I mumbled sleepily into my pillow, slamming my hand down on the snooze button on my annoying clock. I drifted off again, satisfied at the silence that now filled the room.  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP* It screeched again.  
"Fuck off you little idiot before I throw you out the fucking window!" I screamed, pulling the clock so it unplugged entirely. I drifted off, once again, satisfied at the silence that would be staying.  
"Dan! Dan get up!" A voice came from beside me, my hearing and sight was blurred at first. I could feel them tugging at my arm.  
"Go away!" I mumbled, pulling my arm free.  
"Dan! For crying out loud!"  
My eyes focused to find Phil, frowning at me. His hair ruffled, his pyjamas creased.  
"What is it, Phil?" I asked, still tired.  
He frowned some more, before smiling. "Todays the day."  
"What day?"  
"Our date, duh!" Phil moaned.  
"Oh."  
I heard a sigh from Phil as he left the room.

Once I was fully dressed, I decided to go and see Phil. He was leaning against the front door, looking at his watch. He was dressed in a very formal looking suit, as was I. "Hey," I said, startling him.  
"Oh hey Dan." He replied, adjusting his hair. "You ready?"  
I shrugged, looking back at my door, "I don't know If I can be bothered."  
Phil pouted, I tried to look serious but couldn't keep it in. "What?" Phil asked when I burst out laughing.  
"Just kidding," I said, bouncing up to him, "Come on." We linked arms and left the building.

PJ POV

"Do we need to?" Chris complained as I tried to haul him out of bed.  
"Of course, we need to watch the magic happen!" I said cheerfully.  
"Urgghhhh," Chris moaned, flopping back over.  
"Come on, Chris. They're our friends, right?" I said, pleading.  
"And I'm sure our friends wouldn't be too happy if we stalked them," Chris stated, yawning and burrowing himself under the covers.  
"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, pulling the cover off of him, only to reveal he wasn't there. "Chris?"  
I heard a giggle from under the duvet I dropped, "Chris, what are you doing?"  
"You pulled me AND the duvet off, Peej!" He chuckled, grabbing me and pulling me under the duvet with him.  
"Chris come on !"  
"What? Let's have a laugh, just me and you." He said, pleading.  
"Chris, I- I..." I didn't know what to say, but I couldn't say anything, because Chris had sealed our lips together.  
"You still want to stalk Dan and Phil?" Chris asked after it ended.  
"No way!" I said, clinging to Chris. "I love you,"  
"I love you too, PJ."

Phil POV

"Table for 2," Dan stated as we entered the warm restaurant. The carpet was brown and the walls were cream, but painted orange by the glow from the candles.  
The waitress nodded, taking us up three steps onto a raised section of the building. She took us right into the corner, with the book shelf. I noticed the candles where lit in wine bottles, very romantic. Dan sat across from me, taking one of the menus from the waitress. I did too, scanning the words quickly.  
"What takes your fancy?" I asked Dan.  
He smirked and looked at me.  
"Pervert," I said, rolling my eyes and laughing.  
"I would like Spaghetti, please. Hardly fancy but oh well." Dan said with a smirk.  
"Me too," I said. "Let's order then."  
I tried to catch my eyes with a waitress, so did Dan. But no one noticed, "Excuse me?" I called out. Soon enough a waitress came rushing to our table, sweaty and shaking.  
"Yes, yes. Wh-what can I get for you?" She asked, her voice surprisingly low.  
"Spaghetti times two please, and some wine." I said.  
"S-sure." She said, running off as quick as she could.  
Dan looked at me, smirking. The candles flickered off of his eyes, I just wanted to kiss him there and then. So I did. Our lips locked together, only breaking apart when the waitress popped two bowls, two glasses and a bottle of wine in front of us. We tucked in hungrily, desperate for the eating to be over.

Dan POV

After our meal, we decided to head straight home. I made up an excuse that I was "tired" and needed to lie down. But really I just took off my suit, and went to see Phil in nothing but my boxers.  
He had his back to me, but I could see he had done the same. "Hello Phil." I said, my voice deeper than intended. I coughed lightly, wanting to discreetly return my voice back to normal.  
He said nothing, he just looked at me. Smiling. He ran towards me, hugging me tightly, pushing me right through my bedroom door and onto the floor. He kissed me, picking me up in his arms. He dropped dramatically onto the bed, me on top of him. "I don't think I've ever seen you naked before, Phil." I said smugly, smiling deviously at him.  
"Well, that can be arranged." He stated. I smirked, pulling off his boxers. We were about to start properly when something started buzzing. "Shit." He muttered. He pulled out his phone, clicking the bright green button.  
"Hey, Chris." He said, looking at me as if to say sorry. I sighed, putting my boxers back on and retreating to the living room.

Phil POV

"Hey Phhiiiillll." Chris slurred, he was drunk, fab.  
"What's up?"  
"I just wanted to tell youuuu," He paused, giggled uncontrollably and began to speak again, "I'm in love with PJ!"  
I heard another giggle in the background from PJ. "Well, that's good." I said. "But me and Dan where in the middle of something." I said coldly. I ended the call, regretting how I had snapped. I sighed, getting up to search for Dan.  
He was sitting at the breakfast bar, drinking a bottle of beer. "Dan I'm so sorry." I muttered, grabbing a bottle for myself.  
"Hmmf." Was all he managed.  
"Dan, I love you. I'm really sorry about that."  
He glanced up at me, tears forming in his eyes. He climbed across the bar, not caring about the beer bottles dropping to the floor. He pulled himself on top of me and kissed me again. "I don't care, Phillip." He said, tapping my nose, "I love you, even if you stop our sexy time to answer a call." He added, laughing.  
God, I loved that boy.

**_Done! Finnito! Again, so sorry I took so long to update this! Please review ! Also, tell me, do you want a sequel to this? This is my first ever fanfiction I've finished, EVER! I'm so happy! Bye and see you in my next story =D !_**


End file.
